


Distraction

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buck pretends to be british, Changing to explicit because I feel like it’s dirtier than some I see tagged that way, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Enemies to friends to lovers kind of but they’re already having sex, Flirting, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, No Strings Attached, Phone sex but actually they’re on FaceTime, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, sexting kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddies new to town about to start his new job and he could use a distraction for the night. He meets a handsome man who claims to be on holiday. Eddie never does these hookups, well he never really had an opportunity to, but what’s the harm it’s not like he’s ever gonna see this guy again....right? WRONG.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is the only chapter Buck is referred to as Evan, it was really hard to write I had to keep deleting Buck and writing Evan. It has to be like that this chapter since it’s Eddies POV and he introduces himself as Evan.(he will be Buck in later chapters)

Eddie Diaz had been in LA now for a few weeks. He was about to start a new job, his son had just started his new school, and his divorce was just finalized after years of separation. It wasn’t messy they just were better off as friends rather than husband and wife.

Morally Eddie felt like he couldn’t be with anyone until he was no longer married even though the marriage was over and they’d been apart for so long. It’s been years since he’d been with anyone. Tonight’s the night. He’s kind of reliving his youth, but not really reliving because he got married young so bar hook ups were never really in the realm of possibility...well until now. It’s not going to be something regular, but it’s what he needs tonight.

Eddies eyes scanned the bar. Why was he here? He doesn’t ever do this, but he came out hoping to go home with someone. With everything going on in his life right now he really just needs a distraction, and he’s sees beautiful distraction. The man stares at him across the bar as he sips his beer.

Eddies heart began pounding as the man made his way over. Eddies fairly tall but this man has a few inches on him.

“My mates call me Evan but you, can call me whatever you want.” The man with beautiful blue eyes and a sexy British accent said.

“Edmundo, but everyone calls me Eddie, but you can call me anything anytime.” Eddie smiled.

“Well hello there Eddie.”

“What brings you to LA?” Eddie asked.

“I’m on holiday right now. It’s really quite lovely here. Everyone’s been so nice.”

“People are always nice to hot people.” 

“So I take it everyone’s very nice to you as well. Because damn you’re certainly fit.”

“So I I’m not uh usually this forward, but do you maybe wanna get out of here? My place isn’t really possible I don’t live alone.” 

“Ahh I’ve had roommates before. We can go back to the flat I’ve rented on Airbnb. It’s got a massive bed I’d love for you to see it.”

His son isn’t a roommate but generally you don’t tell hookups about your children right?

“Well maybe we should go try it out.” Eddie said leaning closer.

Before he knew it Evan had his lips on his and Eddie felt a connection, he wasn’t sure if it was just because it had been so long since he’d kissed anyone, but whatever it was he wanted to keep going.

“Do you have a car?” Evan asked.

“Truck outside.” Eddie managed to get out between kisses. “We better go, before we get kicked out. I’m new in town and might wanna come back here sometime.”

“You’re right.” Evan said pulling away. “So where you from?”

“El Paso, Texas.” Eddie smiled.

“Hmm a cowboy. What’s that saying you Americans have again? Save a horse ride a cowboy?”

“Fuck.” Eddie mumbled.

“Just wait til we get back to the flat then we can.”

The two hopped in the truck. 

“I uh just wanna say I never do this .” Eddie said as he started his truck.

“Never what? Drive? I don’t think I should be riding with you then.” Evan teased.

“I meant I don’t usually go home with strangers.”

“Well it’s not technically my home and we aren’t strangers we go way back...15 minutes at the bar.” Evan smiled. “Besides we all deserve a little no strings attached fun right?” 

“Yeah, so uh where exactly is this place?”  
Eddie asked before Evan entered the address in his phone.

When they arrived to apartments. Evan led Eddie into the elevator. Eddie immediately had Evan pinned to the wall grinding against him.

“Better slow down this isn’t a private lift anyone could catch us.”

“Why does that matter? We’re both guests in this building.”

“Uh yeah, but still.” Evan stammered.

They’d barely made it through the front door and Evan was already trying to unhook Eddies pants.

“Whoa someones excited.” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah I think it’s you.” Evan said palming Eddie through his jeans and Eddie was embarrassingly hard considering they’d barely done a thing.”

“It’s uh been awhile for me. So what was this I was hearing about a massive bed.” 

Evan smirked before running up the stairs.

“You coming cowboy?” Evan said in a terrible southern accent.

“Oh I will be soon, and so will you.” Eddie said chasing after Buck. 

Eddie was immediately pushed to the Bed. Before Evan began pulling off the pants he’d undone down stairs. Eddie quickly removed his shirt and boxers. He laid naked as a fully clothed Evan stared him down.

“You’re wearing entirely too much clothing.” Eddie groaned.

Evan shed his clothes quickly.

“So are you gonna let me ride you?” Evan asked crawling up to straddle Eddie with condoms in one hand and lube in other.

“Think you can handle it Evan?”

“I know I can.”

Buck certainty could handle it. Eddie had been with one guy before his ex in high school, but maybe it was both of their lack of experience that just made the sex ok. With Buck it was the best he’s ever had with anyone ever....not that he’s got many people to compare it to.

Eddie was kinda disappointed Evan didn’t live in LA. He didn’t want a relationship, but having someone to hook up with no strings, now that would be amazing. 

Eddie laid there panting as Evan climbed off and laid next to him.

“Thanks for the ride.” Evan laughed.

“Yeah anytime....wait you didn’t mean the truck ride right you meant....” Eddie paused.

“I meant your dick, but I mean I guess thanks for the truck ride too.”

“I should probably go...I um.” Eddie said really unsure if he should stay, or go because he never does this.

“Yeah, uh that was a lot of fun.” Evan smiled. “For the record you don’t need to worry about how long it id been for you because you were amazing. Like seriously if I was grading you, you’d get the highest marks.”

“So uh do I give you my number?” Eddie asked.

“I’m afraid it won’t do much good. I’m headed home tomorrow, but thank you for making my last night in the states so memorable.”

Eddie knew this was just sex. Just a one and done. He knew Evan lived in another country, but he didn’t want to say goodbye...how would anyone ever compare to that. Eddie hopes maybe it’s just his mind telling him it was so great because it’s been so long

“Well Evan it was nice to....meet you.”

“Meeting you wasn’t the only thing I enjoyed.”

“Yeah that was.....well words can’t describe how good that was.” Eddie said slightly embarrassed with his honesty, but who cares it’s not like he’s ever gonna see this guy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie walked into his new job. He was excited he didn’t really know anyone in LA. He already had met with the Captain Bobby, and then on today, his first shift he Met Hen and Chimney. They were all so welcoming. He knew he was where he belonged. He’d felt nervous, but even though his shift had just started he knew it would be a good day.

Eddie spotted a tall muscular man and he is so hot...well he’s really hot from behind, but he can’t stare too long doesn’t wanna end up looking like a creep. Might as well go meet him and get a better look while he’s at it.

“Hey.” Eddie said before he turned around “Evan?”

“Actually the names Buck, and you are?”he said in an American accent.

“Seriously?” Eddie sighed.

“Seriously what?”

“You’re such an ass.” Eddie groaned walking to the locker room.

Eddie was pissed. He never does that. Never has sex with a random person and the one time he does it’s his new coworker, who apparently isn’t who he thought. The universe hates him...this is his punishment for meaninglessness sex.

“You know I was just joking.” Evan...Buck said leaning against the locker. “There’s no was I could forget you Eddie.”

“Which part?”

“About not remembering you.”

“What about the being on holiday, being British and being named Evan?” Eddie asked crossing his arms.

“I mean technically my name is Evan I just don’t like it..I also never said I was British you just assumed because of the accent. So really my only lies were saying I was on holiday and that that wasn’t my apartment.”

“Didn’t seem to mind it when I called you Evan the other night. In fact I seem to remember a lot of moaning coming from you. Still there was no need to lie I still would have gone home with you with out the accent or lie about being on vacation.”

“Yeah well I’m very vocal in bed. I seem to remember you telling me the sex was too good to even put in words.”

“Well I hadn’t gotten any in awhile my brain was playing tricks...it was ok.”

“Sure seemed like it was just more than ok from all the noises you were making. Also how is someone as hot as you not getting laid regularly?” 

Not really a compliment but Eddie was pretty sure his cheeks were flushed.

“It’s none of your business. If you couldn’t be honest with me I really don’t see why you think I’m gonna just open up and tell you everything. Can we at least keep what happened between us? Definitely don’t want people knowing.”

“Are you in the closet?” Buck whispered.”I won’t tell.”

“No I’m out, haven’t told the team but I don’t care if they know about my sexuality. I don’t think it sets a very good impression to announce to all my new coworkers that I actually already met one of the team members and fucked him.”

“Why should I keep it a secret?”

“You owe me that after you lied.”

“I only lied a little.” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

“You also told me it was your last night in the states and it was an Airbnb.”

“Well I can’t do a relationship again, not yet and if the other person goes in knowing there’s nothing there that it can’t continue it’s easier for everyone.”

“You can’t do a relationship? Aww did you have your heart broken?” Eddie said.

“Shut up.” Buck said clearly upset.

“Shit I didn’t...I’m sorry.” Eddie said immediately regretting taunting Buck. He could tell it upset Buck and while he was still pissed he wasn’t the kind of guy to rub someone’s heartbreak in their face.

“Guess we both can assholes huh?” Buck said storming out.

Eddie felt bad, sure he doesn’t like Buck but who knows what could have happened. Eddie would never want to make anyone feel bad about themselves and right now Eddie feels low for what he said.

There was a lot of tension between them...not just sexual. Eddies sure everyone sees the way the are acting and he hates looking like he’s probably some jerk. Which sure he’s not being as nice as he could be, but if Buck hadn’t originally lied the night they met then Eddie wouldn’t be acting like this.

When his first shift was over Eddie really needed a drink so he decided to get one. It’s not like Eddie wanted to see Buck or expected to, but he went back to that’s same bar. It was the only bar in LA he’d been to that he didn’t hate. This one was a lot more low key and remind him of home. He heard a loud obnoxious laugh and now so obviously fake British accent. It was Buck.

“Hello love you’re absolutely stunning.” Buck said to a woman who was clearly just as taken with him as Eddie had been.

“I love your accent where are you from?”

“He’s from LA.” Eddie smirked as he sat next to Buck and sipped his beer.

“Actually I’m from Pennsylvania.” Buck said now in his actual American accent sending a glare to Eddie. “You don’t know me as much as you think you do Diaz.”

“What?” She asked.

“He also doesn’t even go by Evan. Don’t let him trick you like he did me.” 

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Did you come back for seconds?” Buck said smugly.

“No I came for beer. Work was kind of awful. Turns out the guy I hooked up with is my new coworker.” Eddie said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Sounds rough....but just so you know this beer bottle isn’t the only thing I want my lips around tonight.” Buck said glancing at Eddies crotch as he sipped his beer.

“By the way that British accent you do sucks.” Eddie said trying to ignore what Buck had just said.

“That’s not the only thing that sucks.”  
Buck winked.

“Is that an offer Buckley?” 

“Does that mean you’re interested Diaz”

Bad idea Eddies brain told him, but no matter what his brain said in this moment what his dick wanted was gonna win. Buck wants him he wants Buck so there’s really no reason not to go for it, other than the fact that they’re co workers and this is probably against some rule, but technically it’s not like Bobby ever said he couldn’t let Buck suck his dick.

Bucks hand slipped to Eddies thigh. “So is this silence a yes or a no?”

“Bathroom now.” Eddie ordered after finishing off his beer.

Buck immediately did as he was told and led the way to the bathroom.

“You like talking orders don’t you.”

“I’m actually terrible at it most of the time.  
Guess I like you telling me what to do.”

Eddie grabbed Buck and kissed him once the stall was locked. He knows Bucks offer wasn’t to make out, but he wants to do that too. He’s missed kissing because that’s also another thing he hadn’t done in a long time because it felt like cheating regardless, he knew him and Shannon were over but something always felt so wrong about being with someone else when he had a wife.

“On your knees.” Eddie ordered between kisses.

“Why don’t we go back to my place.” Buck said sinking to his knees and undoing Eddies pants “I’ve kinda always wanted to have sex in every room.”

“Don’t think I can help you with that. This is never happening again”

“So how you liking LA so far? New job and everything?” Buck said as he began stroking Eddie.

“Is this an interview or a blow job? I seem to recall someone offering to su-“ Eddie said before Buck was taking him in his mouth.

Eddie was kind of surprised Buck let him come in his mouth no ones ever let him do that before. He really could barely handle Buck, and again wondered if he was touch starved or this blowjob in a disgusting bathroom was the best he’s ever had.

Eddie pulled Buck to his feet. Buck lips were immediately on his and Buck desperately began grinding on Eddies thigh.

“I can do something for you. What do you need?”

“This. Just let me do this.” Buck panted as he continued to grind against Eddies thigh. “I’m so close.” 

Moments later Buck was coming in his pants and Eddie found that incredibly hot. 

“So when do you wanna meet up again?” Buck smirked.

“That was the last time we do anything sexual together.” Eddie said hooking his pants.

“I don’t like you ya know. I just like the things we’ve done together. Also you ruined my other option for the night so I settled.”

“I don’t like you either. This really can’t happen again, but for someone settling you sure were eager.”

“Didn’t get your dick in my mouth the first time and I wanted to now. Aw do you wanna be friends is that why we need to stop?” Buck asked condescendingly.

“Coworkers not friends.”

“With benefits?”

“Can’t think of any benefits of having to work with you. I’ll see you at work.” Eddie said walking out of the stall.

“Why don’t we add the benefits. You don’t like me, but I take it you like doing certain things with me. You seem to want no strings sex. That’s what I’m offering.”

“Like is this monogamous....I mean like we only hook up with eachother?”

“Is that what you want?”

“I uh I’m kinda a one person kinda guy so I just I’m more comfortable that way....even though it’s not a relationship. So I totally get that not working for you.” Eddie said thinking that would make Buck change his mind.

“Well then I guess it just you and me.” Buck smiled before pulling Eddie in for a kiss.

Shit.....he’s still interested. Eddie thought for sure only hooking up with him would be enough to turn Buck away. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Buck grinned  
That smile was irresistible...Eddie was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got sooooo long, but I didn’t wanna break it into two.

Bobby continuously pairs them up because they’re actually a really good team. Eddie trusts Buck to have his back, and Eddie has his, but they’re still just coworkers...with benefits, but they actually get along really well.

Eddies having more sex now than at any other point in his life including as a newly wed. Basically everyday they work and some days off him and Buck have been meeting at Bucks place, or sometimes one of their cars, and the occasional bathroom.... basically anywhere they can be alone. 

Eddie was just about to order some pizza when he heard a knock.

“What are you doing here?”

“Dad who is it.” Chris asked.

“Just a friend from work.”

“Friend?” Buck said with a raised brow.

“I’m not telling him what you really are.”

“And whats that?” Buck whispered with a smirk.

Eddie sent Buck a glare as Chris made it to the door. 

“Hey buddy. What’s your name?” Buck grinned.

Ok this man looks way too adorable when he’s talking to Chris. 

“Christoper.” 

“Well I’m Buck.”

“Buck do you want some pizza too?” Chris asked.

“I uh...well I don’t think I can I mean I was just coming over to say hi to your dad.”

Eddie knew their relationship wasn’t the hanging out type, but he felt like he should invite him. He’s already here and Chris already invited him so it just seems like the thing to do.

“You’re welcome to stay...if you want.” Eddie smiled.

“Um.” Buck said.

“Chris can you go to your room, and play I need to talk to Buck.”

“Ok.” Chris said leaving the room.

“Hey I’m sorry if that’s weird, but really you’re more than welcome to stay. Also sorry if it’s weird to invite you to stay. I know we don’t have that kind of...arrangement. Ok and sorry I’m apologizing so much.”

“You’re not married right?” Buck asked wide eyed.

“No, I divorced recently....but we’ve been apart for years.”

“Sooo you didn’t want me coming over because of your kid...not a secret family.”

“Yeah I uh don’t really know how whatever you call our little arrangements usually go, but I don’t think you usually introduce them to your children, or talk about your children. We don’t really do much talking when we meet up. I mean I figured if you knew where I lived you might just show up unannounced and with Chris I just didn’t want that.”

“I can go...I get why you wouldn’t want me around.”

“Look I get what I said sounded like I was saying I don’t want you here, but I don’t mind if you stay ok...I’m not just saying that to be nice I mean it. I have no problem being honest if I didn’t want you here I’d tell you.”

“It...it’s not an intrusion?” Buck said.

Eddie knows it’s probably a bad idea, but he can’t stop the words 

“Not at all, besides maybe we could change up this relationship a bit....maybe try being friends.”

“With benefits?”

“Yeah I think we could keep that part the same.”

“Ok by the way...no mushrooms.” Buck grinned as he kicked his shoes off and plopped on the couch. 

Eddie ordered the pizza, no mushrooms which he doesn’t like them any way so it works. He was kind of in disbelief how quickly Buck had made himself at home on the couch.

“So stalker how did you find out where I live?” Eddie laughed as he sat next to Buck.

“I have my ways.” Buck smirked.

“Seriously.” Eddie said.

“You left your wallet in my Jeep last night. I got your address off your license.”

“If you hadn’t been so eager to get in my pants maybe it wouldn’t have fallen out.”

“Sorry, but as good as those jeans looked on, you look better without them.”

“Ok let’s tone down this talk there’s a kid in the house.” Eddie laughed.

“I’m sorry I should have called, but I was getting a little curious as to why we never hooked up here.”

“Yeah I guess I could have told you it was a son and not a roommate, but that seemed to personal for this.”

“We’re gonna try to be friends now so, you can tell me anything.” Buck smiled. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that quite yet.” Eddie laughed.

“Is Chris coming back out here or are you gonna make him stay in his room.” Buck teased.

“Yeah I’ll go get him.”Eddie smiled.

“Buck do you wanna play a game with me.” Chris asked.

Buck glanced to Eddie as if he was asking for approval.

“How about you guys play until the pizza gets here. Then we can watch a movie.”

“Do you like Dory?” Chris asked.

“You know I’ve never seen Dory. I did watch Nemo before so I think I’d like it.” Buck grinned.

Eddie watched Chris and Buck. Buck was really good with him. Chris gets along with mostly everyone, but he really seemed to take a liking to Buck and honestly Eddie was realizing being Bucks friend probably will be fairly easy he actually seems like a kind of good guy. 

Eddie finally stopped staring when he heard a knock on the door, it was the pizza. He’s unsure why he was so intrigued, but hoped Buck hadn’t seen him staring. It was just nice to have someone here in LA that Chris seems to like so much.

“Pizza....with no mushrooms is here.” Eddie smiled.

“Buck can you help me grab some plates and drinks.”

“Yeah.” Buck smiled.

“Drinks are in the fridge.” Eddie said.

“Uh what do we drink?”

“Beer, pop, juice, milk, water, anything you want.”

“Beer? In front of Chris?”

“Well I’m having one and you can too. A drink is fine it’s not like we’re getting drunk.”

“I uh I’ll have one too. What does Chris want...pop?”

“I don’t let him drink it much, but I always do on pizza nights.”

This should be awkward right? They’ve never been around each other for any reason other than hooking up or work. So either alone and so preoccupied doing whatever they do there’s no time or reason to really talk, well their usually talk is pretty dirty, and at work there’s always other people around so they don’t have to. Why is this so easy?

After the pizza was done and the movie was nearly over Chris was fast asleep cuddled up next to Buck.

“Sorry.” Eddie said softly.

“It’s fine.” Buck whispered.

Eddie scooped his son up and took him to bed.

“Thanks for having me.” Buck said when Eddie returned.

“Anytime. Chris really seems to like you.”

“He’s a great kid.”

“Yeah he is.”

“Well I’ll uh see ya.”

“If you knew how to keep quiet we could do something else tonight, but you just make too much noise.” Eddie smirked.

“Maybe if you weren’t so good I wouldn’t be so loud.”

“Wait what was that again.” Eddie said before putting on a fake British accent. “I’d give you the highest marks.”

“Ok not my finest performance, but since we’re friends well trying to be I’ll tell you this. That was the first time I’ve ever done that. I really don’t know why I did it. I mean when I did it the second time in the bar I was just doing it to mess with you. That first night, was my first night out in awhile. My ex left me and that was like my first real relationship and I just knew I wasn’t ready for anything real. I was honestly kind of stuck once I started talking so I just tried to use words I’ve heard in movies. I am sorry though for lying.”

“Look where it got us we get to have sex regularly, and I think we’re gonna be great friends too.”

“Friendship is probably partially based on work, but I see what you mean.”

Eddie pulled Buck close almost a hug but he was really just squeezing his ass.

“Tomorrow Chris will be with his mom if you wanna come over.” Eddie said being sure his lips brushed against Bucks ear.

“Yeah...for sure.” Buck said.

“One more thing. When you go home I want you to touch yourself, and when you do I want you to think about me. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Buck said breathlessly.

Eddie quickly kissed Buck. “Make sure you tell me when you’re done.”

Eddie received a photo from Buck and it said “done”. It wasn’t a dirty picture, but it was his face, and Eddie knew that expression new what Buck had just done. Buck was clearly standing right inside his apartment because was leaning against the front door.

Eddie: “Oh you couldn’t even wait? Had to touch yourself as soon as you got inside. I love seeing you follow my orders...you’re so eager.”

Buck: “Wanted to do it in my jeep right outside your house, but you said to do it when I got home.”

Eddie: “Might have to reward you tomorrow for being so good.”

Buck: “What kind of reward?”

Eddie: “What do you want?”

Buck: “anything”

Eddie: “Depends on what it is. Just tell me.”

Buck: “Instead of your place I want you over here. I want you to help me with my goal of having sex in every room. I really want you to fuck me on the kitchen counter.”

Eddie: “Sounds a little unsanitary, lucky for you I like it dirty.”

Buck: “If it gets to dirty, we can go to the shower next, knock bathroom off the list.”

Eddie: “think we could do every room in one day?”

Buck: “Depends how much time we have, so you also gonna touch yourself and think about me?”

That’s all it took Eddie was immediately touching himself. Thinking of Buck, pretending it was his hand instead of his own.

Buck: “Sure is taking awhile. You come way faster when it’s my hands...or mouth on you.”

That was all it took before Eddie was spilling over his hand.

Eddie: “I’m done, I much prefer when you get me off.”

Buck: “I prefer that too.”

Eddie:”Well Goodnight get some rest, we’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Buck: “I’ll try but I don’t know how I’ll sleep with all the anticipation for tomorrow.”

Buck sent another photo, his crotch which had on boxers but it was very clear how hard he was. 

Buck: “have to take care of this first.” 

Buck: “the more you said the harder it made me.”

Eddie: “if you can get hard that fast I’m not sure I can keep up with you.”

Buck: “oh I know a few tricks, you’ll have no trouble keeping up.”

Eddie: “if you’re talking about Viagra I’m not taking that.”

Buck: “Sorry I didn’t reply faster my hand was a little busy, but I was thinking more of blow jobs and hand jobs. Besides were friends right? So we can have sex, eat some food, watch TV, have some more sex.”

Eddie: “oh I was beginning to think you’d fallen asleep, should have known you were getting yourself off. Ok yeah we could do that.”

Buck: “ok then I’ll see you tomorrow. One more question. How do you feel about lasagna?”

Eddie: “I love lasagna...why?”

Buck: “no reason. Goodnight Eddie.”

Eddie: “Goodnight Buck.”

Eddie woke up the next morning and while he knew he’d miss Chris because he always does he was really looking forward to what the day would entail which was a lot of sex with Buck.

“Dad what are you doing today.” Chris asked.

“Uh just gonna hang out with a friend.”

“Buck?” Chris asked.

“Yeah.”

“Can he come over again sometime?”

“I’ll ask him.”

“Yay!” Chris squealed.

About an hour later Shannon was there to get Chris. She looked Eddie up and down and just smirked.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“You’ve got a date.”

“What?” Eddie laughed.

“So what are you doing today?”

“It’s not a date it’s a friend who we well we’re both single and we help each other out. Like friends with benefits.”

“Ok so I guess I should have said who are you doing today?” Shannon laughed.

“Buck...he’s actually Evan the guy I told you about from the bar. He’s not actually British I was mad at first, but we moved past all that.” 

“You like him.”

“I don’t....I mean I do, but I don’t. I like having sex with him and being his friend. I don’t like him like that though.”

“Ok whatever you say.”

“Sometimes I think it would be easier to not get along with you than to be friends.” Eddie teased.

“You know I’m the best ex wife ever.” Shannon laughed.

“Yeah you’re pretty great...glad to have you. Even if we didn’t have Chris I’d still talk to you all the time.”

“Same.” Shannon smiled.

“Chris, your moms here.” Eddie yelled.

“Mom.” Chris said excitedly as he hugged his mom.

After they left Eddie checked himself out in the mirror. Not that it matters what he looks like since he won’t be wearing clothes much anyway.

He texted Buck.

Eddie: “can I come over now?”

Buck: “looks like you’re the eager one today.”

Buck: “yes and I’m leaving the door unlocked you can just come in.”

Eddie: “be there soon.”

When Eddie got to Bucks he felt a little weird just walking in, but it’s what Buck asked. Eddie opened the door and didn’t see Buck until he looked in the kitchen and saw him completely naked playing on his phone, leaning on the kitchen island ass sticking straight out.

“How long have you been standing there like that?”

“I’ve been waiting since you texted. I’m all ready for you.” 

Eddie saw condoms and lube laid out on the counter, and realized Buck had a butt plug in”

“Looks like you were the eager one.”

“Wanted to get started as soon as you got here.”

Eddie moved closer wrapping his arms around Bucks waist kissing his neck.

“Take off your clothes.” Buck said.

“Hmm you trying to tell me what to do? Remember it’s the other way around.”

“If you don’t want to fuck me you’re more than welcome to leave, or watch me do it myself with my dildo, but I’d much rather have you do it.”

That’s all it took for Eddie to rip off his clothes, and moments later he was fucking Buck against the Island. One room down, still need the bathroom, and living room. There’s also a hall closet but that may be to small. Although the idea of watching Buck with his dildo is something he would like to see someday so he’s definitely gonna have to ask at some point, which he’s sure Buck would be more than happy to oblige.

“That was ....” Eddie panted unable to string together a coherent sentence.

“Yeah.” 

There was a knock at the door.

“Uh hope you’re not expecting a threesome because I’m not up for that.” Eddie teased.

“Definitely not.” Buck said, still naked as he ran to look out the peephole. 

“It’s Maddie....my sister.” Buck said wide eyed. 

“Go hide in my closet. I’m not ashamed of you, but unless you want everyone knowing about our arrangement you need to hide.”

“Yeah it’s a lot more fun sneaking around.” Eddie said grabbing his clothes and hiding.

He watched out the crack of the door as Buck slipped on Some pants and answered the door.

“What took so long?” Maddie asked.

“Well it’s my day off, and I was just having some me time if you know what I mean.” Buck winked.

“Gross.” Maddie groaned.

“So why are you here?” Buck asked.

“I was gonna see if you wanted to get some lunch.”

“I um I’m kinda busy all day.”

“Doing what?”

“I’d prefer not telling you. I don’t want to gross you out.” 

“Ok that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you later.”

Once Maddie was out the door Eddie walked out still completely naked tossing his clothes on the floor.

“What would you have done if she opened the closet.”

“Covered my junk.”

“Ok, but how would we explain it.”

“Buck pretty sure if she opened the closet if I was naked or completely dressed she’d know what was going on.”

“Yeah you’re probably right. You hungry?”

“Yeah actually I am. Worked up an appetite.”

“Well the lasagna will take awhile to bake, so we can order something then eat the lasagna for dinner.”

“Oh you think I’ll still be here?” Eddie teased.

“I mean if you have something better to do you can go.” Buck said.

“I think we’ve got a few rooms yet to check off.”

After lunch Eddie woke up on Bucks couch.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Eddie yawned.

“I wanted you well rested for the rest of the day.” Buck said sliding into Eddies lap kissing him.

Eddies hands were immediately gripping Bucks thighs as the both rolled their hips.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Buck whispered. “Feels like you’re ready too.”

Buck lifted himself up just enough to where they could both get out of their boxers. Eddie reached around nudging the plug he wasn’t aware Buck had put back in.

“You’ve had this in all day?”

“Yeah...saves time and gets you inside me faster.” 

Eddie could read Buck well and knew when he was about to come. Buck was moaning so loud Eddie could barely handle it he’s pretty sure he could come untouched just listening to Buck.

“Shit who’s that.” Buck manages to say when there’s a knock on the door.

“I hope you locked the door.” Eddie says reaching down to stroke Buck.

“Eddie.” Buck moaned. 

There’s another knock.

“Let’s finish this, they can wait.” Eddie panted.

Eddie picks up the pace, he’d liked to have had it last longer, maybe tease Buck a little bit something about not knowing who’s at the door really made him wanna hurry things along. Moments later Buck is coming and Eddie followed not long after.

When Buck finally makes it to the door there’s obviously no one there anymore.

“Must not have been important.”

Buck puts the Lasagna in the oven and they turn on some movie which Eddie doesn’t really care much about.

“Why do so many people come to your apartment.” Eddie groans as he hears yet another a knock at the door.

“Athena?” Buck says.

“Buck there was a noise complaint of...excessive moaning.” Athena said.

Eddie was laying on the couch so she can’t see him.

“I’ll try to keep it down.” Buck said, and Eddie just knew Bucks cheeks were bright pink.

“Maybe turn on some music next time, help mask the sound.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.”

“Buck I’m not dumb I know you have someone in there. You don’t need to act like you’re alone.” Athena said before leaving.

Eddie burst out laughing. “That was so awkward. “

“She’s kind of like a second mother to me so yeah it was really awkward.”

“See we got a noise complaint precisely why you can’t sneak in when Chris is home you’re just too loud.”

“Eddie it’s your fault. If you weren’t so good I wouldn’t be so loud. Maybe try sucking a little.”

“Oh I can suck if you want me too, but I’m good at that too so you’ll really be loud. Might have to try that later, in the shower how about you fuck my mouth. Maybe the sound of the running water will help mask all the sounds I draw from you. I don’t care how loud you are I wanna hear you.”

“What if we get another noise compliant?”

“Is that a challenge?” Eddie asked.

“Eddie no...I mean that sounds amazing, but I love this apartment I don’t wanna be kicked out. Maybe I’m the one who needs to have my mouth full.”

“Damn it Buck. You can’t just say that.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s too hot.”

“I like making you feel like that. That’s my goal.”

“That lasagna smells amazing.”

“It’s tastes even better.”

“Didn’t know you could cook.”

“Oh I’m a phenomenal cook.”

“How long until it’s done?”

“Like 35 minutes.”

“Why don’t we go knock bathroom off your list.”

It was practically a race to the bathroom. Eddie was still in his boxers and Buck was only dressed due to Athena’s little visit.

Before Eddie even knew what was happening Buck was on his knees in the shower.

“Buck...I said...I said.” Eddie tried to say as Buck began stroking him. “Said I’d...” Eddie was really trying to get the words out.

“I know what you said, but I said I need my mouth full so maybe the neighbors won’t hear me. I mean unless you don’t want to fuck my mouth. Do you want to Eddie? Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Eddie said and Buck immediately took him into his mouth .

Eddie tried to keep quiet, but he couldn’t. He knew he gave Buck a lot of shit for being so loud, but how was he supposed to keep quiet especially with the way this feels.

“Are you trying to get me another a noise complaint.” Buck said after pulling off and smirking before continuing.

Eddie was thrusting into Bucks mouth and Buck was letting out all kinds of filthy sounds that really sped up the process of making him come.

“Give me a minute, and I’ll help you.” Eddie said pulling Buck to his feet.

“It’s all good.”

“What?”

“I’m good I already came.”

“You came just from having my dick in your mouth?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s so hot.” Eddie said pulling Buck in for another kiss. Which they continued lazily kissing before finally making it out of the shower.

“I’m starving.” Eddie said as the got dressed.

“Lucky for you one of the benefits of today is lasagna.”

It almost felt like a date especially when Buck poured the wine, but he does like wine better with lasagna than beer.

Eddie practically moaned when he took a bite. 

“Buck this is seriously so good.”

“Life’s hard when you’re literally good at everything.” Buck joked.

“You’re not that good at a British accent.” Eddie teased.

“I know I fooled you.” Buck laughed.

“Ok fine, but once I knew it was fake it was so obvious. I think I was distracted by your good looks and charm.”

“Oh you think I’m charming?”

“Evan was charming....Buck is well just Buck.” Eddie laughed.

“Well Evan is Buck so you just called me charming and I thank you for that.”

They finished up dinner and Eddie was ready to continue.

“How about I fuck you against the wall since we’ve already had sex in your bed, well too many times to count. Knock the last room off your list...I don’t think we need to count the closet as a room...I don’t think there’s enough room in there for the both of us anyway.”

“Yeah once we do it in my room we will have done every room in one day. You’re a good friend for helping me with this.”

“It’s really for my own selfish needs....well I guess I don’t need this much in one day, but I’m not opposed.”

Most of the time with Buck it gets really rough, which is a benefit of being with someone so close to the same size as you, you’re less likely to accidentally hurt them. Buck is actually bigger than Eddie. Which is new considering Eddies lack of experience his past partners were all smaller than him.

“You have to tell me if it hurts you.” Eddie said slamming into Buck pinning him against the wall.

“I like it...harder. Please.” Buck begged.

Eddie wasn’t gonna deny Buck that. So he gave Buck exactly what he asked for.

Buck let out a groan.

“You ok?” Eddie panted.

“Yes. I’m so close Eddie please keep going...faster.” Buck sounded so desperate as much as Eddie liked hearing him beg he wanted it just as much so he gave Buck what he asked for and began thrusting into him even faster. Buck was practically screaming with pleasure as he came and that was all it took for Eddie.

The two slumped against the wall and just sat in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was like neither one really knew what to say.

“Bet the neighbors loved that.”

“Totally worth it even if I got kicked out.” Buck laughed.

“How many sex noise complaints have you gotten.”

“Gotta say none until you came around. Although I wasn’t really getting any for awhile before you....you’re the only person I’ve been with in this apartment.”

“Im honored.” Eddie teased.

There was yet another knock.

“Ok I’m handling this.” Eddie pulled on some sweats and rushed down the stairs.

“What?” Eddie said flinging the door open.

“Do I have to call the cops again?” The man hissed. “Why are you so loud? I let it go the other times but there’s just so much....noise today.”

“Just because you don’t know how to please your partner doesn’t mean I don’t. It’s really not that hard to pleasure someone.”

“What...I..” The man stammered.

“Now why don’t you mosey on back to your apartment. I think we’re done fucking for the day so you won’t have to hear us the rest of the night.”

“Guess when you’re young and in love you can’t keep your hands off each other. Must be why they call it the honeymoon phase. Just try to keep it down., or I will call the cops again” The man sighed as he walked away.

In love? No definitely not he doesn’t have any feelings what so ever for Buck...he loves fucking him but he doesn’t fucking love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie doesn’t care if other people flirt with Buck because Buck is not his to be jealous of. Besides at the end of the day he’s the one who gets to fuck him, the one to bring all those sounds from Buck. No one else knows Buck the way he does. He’s knows exactly what he needs and all those things Buck had been a little nervous to ask about doing they’ve done them. Eddie didn’t judge him like other people had in the past no Eddie wanted it just as much as he did.

So why does he care when Taylor Kelly shows up? Flashing her pretty smile around. Why is Buck smiling back?

Eddie doesn’t even know why he does it but he pulls Buck into a closet at work, which work has always been off limits.

“Do you want her?” Eddie asked pinning Buck to the wall.

“No.”

“She wants you.”

“So.”

“Who do you want?”

“You.”

“Why me? I want to hear you say it.”

“You know why.”

“Say it.”

“You and I we work, because we want the same thing. We’re always on the same page. No judgment no matter what the other wants.”

“What else?” Eddie asked kissing down Bucks neck.

“She can’t make me feel the way you do.” Buck said letting out a small moan.

“Tell her. Tell her you’re not interested. I wanna hear you say it.”

“Only if she asks me out.”

Sure maybe it was a little morbid seeing Buck turn someone down, but it was kind of turning Eddie on just thinking about it. Eddie watched as Taylor began flirting continuously again. His primal instincts were to just walk up and kiss Buck in front of everyone tell them he’s taken, but that’s the thing he’s not taken, but Eddie doesn’t want him to be with anyone else solely because he doesn’t wanna give up the sex, and no other reason.

“So Buck what are your plans tonight?”

“Not sure what all I’ll be doing. We do have some karaoke tonight..” Buck smirked his eyes darting to Eddie.

“Do you want me to come along and maybe help you find something to do after.” Taylor asked running her hand up his chest.

“I’m sorry you seem great but I’m not interested.” Buck said and Eddie couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No....I have a friend and we have an arrangement and we agreed we only hook up with eachother.”

“Sounds like a relationship.”

“It’s not. It’s because I really want him to keep doing the things to me, and if I break it it’s over. And I really don’t want it to be over.”

“Well if you change your mind here’s my number.”

“I won’t.” Buck said walking away not even taking the number.

Buck went and stood over by Eddie leaning on the counter, shoulders bumping.

“You’re being so good. Might have to do something extra special for you after karaoke tonight. Would you like that? Like a reward...We do whatever you want.” Eddie whispered. “Chris will be with his mom.”

Buck nodded excitedly. Eddie loved this having someone want him so badly, no one had ever made him feel like this.

Eddie was never one to get hot and bothered just by someone looking at him, but Buck held that power over him. He couldn’t look back at Buck too long because he’s pretty sure just looking at Buck for too long could make him hard.

When their shift was finally over the entire team plus their significant others were all going out for karaoke. Eddie and Buck were the only single ones, but no one knew of their little arrangement which made it all the more fun. It was so hot keeping it a secret.

Buck went up on stage eyes locked with Eddies.

🎶 Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick 🎶

Eddie tried to ignore the heat he felt building. Everyone was so drunk or preoccupied they didn’t seem to notice the way Buck was looking at Eddie. If Buck wanted to play dirty Eddie knew exactly what song he was gonna sing for Buck.

Buck walked off the stage all pleased. 

“So what do you say?” Buck whispered.

“I say hope you enjoy my performance...it should also answer your question.”

Eddie was pretty sure by the lack of expression Buck didn’t know the song he’d chosen and then he got to the chorus.

🎶Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the guys  
They are so pretty🎶

“It’s girls not guys.” A drunk man yelled Eddie continued to sing and the intimidating look he gave the man made him sit down and shut up.

🎶Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the guys say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy🎶

Eddie also added in some somewhat suggestive dance moves it was all for Buck who sat there with his mouth hanging wide open.

Eddie walked off the stage confidently. He wasn’t one for karaoke, but Buck brought out his adventurous side.

“So is that a yes cowboy?” Buck whispered.

“Your place or mine?” 

“Yours.” Buck said. “Think we need to try out your bed.”

“Finally breaking in the new bed. No ones ever had sex in it.”

“Oh I’ll be the first?. I’m honored.” Buck teased.

“Well we better come up with a good excuse to get us both out of here.” Eddie said.

“I’ll just sneak out. Text and say I went home early, and you can just tell them you’re tired. We take an Uber to your place and then I think you know what happens next.”

“Go outside. I’ll meet you in a few.”

“Got it.” Buck said immediately doing as Eddie said. It was so weird he’d heard of Buck not being able to take orders and yet somehow anything he said Buck would do, which Eddie was glad he was the one Buck listened to because the thought of someone maybe pushing Buck to do something he might not want to do infuriated Eddie. He can read Buck and knows what Buck likes he’d never push him to do anything he wouldn’t want to do. A part of him is almost protective of Buck, but they’re friends and that’s what friends do right?

The Uber ride to his house him and Buck could barely keep their hands to themselves, but even though he felt a little bad for the driver he didn’t care. It was dark and it was really just making out with a little bit of groping. Buck had muttered something about riding Eddie, but he’s pretty sure the driver didn’t hear that.

As soon as they were out of the car they rushed to the door where Eddie had Buck pinned against it.

“Gonna fuck me right here? The neighbors might not like that. Maybe you’re trying to get a noise complaint too?”

“I think I promised you you could ride me, but I just wanted to pin you against something for awhile. I know how much you like me holding you down....besides we need to break in my new bed.”

Eddie kept his promise. As soon as they made it in the front door he’d led Buck down the hall to his bedroom. Moments later Eddie found himself flat on his Back with Buck straddling him, and working himself open. Eddie found this so hot he was pretty sure he could come untouched just from watching Buck, and hearing the moans that escaped him.

“Hurry up.” Eddie groaned. “You’re so hot.” 

“If you could see the look on your face.” Buck said biting his lip.

As much as Eddie liked being on top of Buck he really liked this. Buck gave Eddie a few strokes before rolling the condom on and sinking onto him. Eddie let out a filthy moan, and the more he moved the louder Eddie got.

“See I’m not the only loud one.” Buck said.

“Not gonna last long.” Eddie said.

Eddie came almost embarrassingly fast, and Buck followed not long after.

“Sorry.” Eddie apologized.

“Why are you sorry? Do you have any idea how amazing that felt?” Buck panted. “That was so hot.”

“I told you it was a reward and it was over so fast. It’s just...do you have any idea how hot you looked working yourself open on top of me. I thought you were gonna make me come before I was even inside you.”

“That would still be a reward. Seeing you that turned on and desperate for me.” Buck said leaning down to kiss Eddie.

Buck flopped down next to Eddie still breathing rather heavily for a few minutes before grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

Eddie walked him to the door because he’s being a good friend.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I should thank you, but hey you earned it.” Eddie said flashing a smile.

“Yeah I think that was a win for us both.” Buck laughed.

“Definitely.” Eddie said leaving a quick peck on Bucks lips. “Bye, I’ll see ya.”

“Yeah. See ya.” Buck smiled as he headed out the door.

What the fuck? That kiss? That is not the kind of kissing they do at all. They are dirty not soft, tender, and domestic. Nothing like that can ever happen again. If he keeps that up Buck might get the idea Eddie wants an actual relationship, and then this whole thing will be over. He definitely does not want this to be over or to be in a relationship.

Eddie ignores it. A few weeks pass and everything’s ok. Their kisses go back to the way there were, and Eddie is happy. He’s happy they still have this because he never wants to give this up....which he’s not sure what happens if Buck meets someone because it’s not like they can keep doing this if he does.

Eddie lays awake staring at the ceiling. He almost thinks he misses Buck, but no he just misses the sex with both their work schedules, and Chris they just haven’t found time lately.

Eddie had put Chris to bed and was just laying in bed, when Buck texted him.

Buck: “You alone? I have something to show you.”

Eddie: “yeah, Chris is asleep.”

Buck: “you might want to use some headphones for this.”

Eddie scrambled to find a pair of headphones.

Eddie: “got them.”

FaceTime call from: Buck 

Eddie answered to see Buck was fucking himself on a dildo. 

“Shit.” Eddie said as he immediately shoved his hand down his pants.

“I wish it was you inside me.” Buck moaned.

“Fuck so do I.” Eddie groaned as he desperately thrust into his own hand.

“I wish, I wish you here right now, this feels nowhere close to as good as you do. You give me exactly what I want. I’d rather have you here pinning me against the mattress as you slam into me.”

“Buck.” Eddie whined. 

Eddie was actually impressed Buck was able to speak right now because he could barely get any words out.

Buck was also very clearly desperate, it was almost as if the were in a race to see who would come first, Eddie won this one, with Buck following not long after.

“Do you have any idea how hot that was. You looked so desperate but you’re just so hungry for me. You know I bet if I’d been the one shoving that dildo inside you I’d have made you come a lot faster.”

“Is that a an offer?”

“It’s a promise for later.”

“Eddie I need you though.....when can we. I mean I know you have Chris and I don’t wanna take that time away, but when works.”

“Come over tomorrow an hour before work. It’s early, but Shannon is getting Chris they’re going to her parents for a week.

“So I guess I’ll just have to come over a lot just to make sure you’re not getting too lonely...help distract you?”

“Oh yeah I think I could use some distractions.”

“Ok I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” Buck smiled.

“See ya.”

As promised Eddie was ready for Buck.  
Chris had left now all he needed was Buck, who texted him.

Buck: “Is Chris gone? If he’s still there I’ll have to wait to come up.”

Eddie: “he left already.”

Eddie was unsure of what Buck meant until he very clearly saw the outline of Bucks already hard dick through his tight jeans.”

“Shit.” Eddie said pulling Buck in for a kiss Buck was immediately grinding against Eddies thigh.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you. What you would do to me. We haven’t done this in like a week.”

“Yeah, you know that little chat last night...I didn’t expect that.”

“I should have asked, but I just I was so busy  
Thinking about you I thought you might wanna see me, see what I was doing, see how much I crave you.....so uh where we doing this?”

“Shower.”

“Good, we haven’t done that yet. I mean you had your dick in my mouth but right now that’s not where I need it right now.”

When they finally made it to the bathroom and got all their clothes off Eddie noticed Buck again had in the butt plug.

“You drove over here with this in, and with your dick hard. That’s so hot.”

“All for you.” Buck said as Eddie drug him in the shower. “What do you want.”

“I need you inside me. It’s been too long since I’ve felt you.”

“It’s been a week.”

“Like I said too long.”

In other circumstances Eddie would drag this out and tease Buck, make him beg for it but he’s too turned on and they’re on a bit of a schedule considering they have to be at work later.

Eddie loved pinning Buck well really against anything and Buck liked it just as much if not more. 

“I missed you....I mean this....I missed this.” Eddie whispered.

“Prove it...show me how much you missed this, how much you want this.” Bucks said and that’s all it took For Eddie to start stroking Buck and matching it up with his thrusts.

Moments later they were both coming practically in unison.

“That proof enough?” Eddie panted.

“Yeah...point made for the record I missed it too.”

They finally managed to get out of the shower and put their clothes on.

“Do you have any hair gel I forgot mine.” Buck said.

“Ya know I like it like this. All the lose curls, it’s really hot.” Eddie said grabbing Buck and kissing him as he pulled his hair. “So no gel for you.”

“Shit.” Buck jumped as his phone rang.

“Hey cap.” Buck choked.

“I’m fine, uh yeah I was um having some trouble...car trouble Eddie is helping me out. Be there soon.” Buck said before hanging up.

“So good at lying for us.” Eddie said kissing down Bucks neck.

“Eddie we need to go.” Buck said making no effort to stop Eddie.

“Think I could make you come again?”

“ I know you could, but shouldn’t we be going?”

As much as Eddie wanted to continue this he knew Buck was right.

The two walked into the station completely casual as if Eddie handing just been fucking Buck against the shower wall.

“So whats wrong with your jeep?” Hen asked.

“It was making a weird noise so I stopped at Eddies. I know it’s a little out of the way, but it wouldn’t have made it here and I didn’t want my jeep breaking down in the middle of the road.”

“Ah ok.” Hen nodded.

“We better get dressed.” Eddie said as Buck followed along.

When they got to the locker room Eddie looked at Buck and he really wished they weren’t at work right now.

“That’s so hot, seeing you lie for us. Telling them exactly what they need to hear.”

“When can we meet up again?” Buck asked and Eddie could see the desire in Bucks eyes

“Chris is gone all week.”

“So we can do what we want when want?”

“Pretty much.”

“So does this mean I can come by after work....or I mean maybe you can come to my place. Since my jeep doesn’t work.” Buck teased.

“You could stay over....I mean if that’s not too weird. I mean for what we are.”

“We can do whatever you want, I don’t think sleeping over really crosses any lines I mean with everything we’ve done that’s pretty simple.”

“Ok so I guess tonight the fun begins.” Eddie grinned.

That was the plan, until the accident. Until Eddie saw Buck falling and felt like his heart stopped beating. He can’t lose him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the that goodbye kiss Eddie was good he was careful when kissing Buck he made sure he kept the kisses dirty just like they always are. Everything was fine. They were still hooking up whenever they had time, which had been more difficult lately, but it was all fine and everything was going great until the accident.

Buck was fine. He was checked out and all clear. It was just a fall. He did leave the shift early, but he was fine, Eddie knew he was fine. So why was he at Bucks? Why was he so worried? Buck was fine he knew that, but he had to see it himself. He should have gone home, but he still found himself on Bucks doorstep.

“Eddie what’s going on?” Buck asked.

Eddie didn’t even answer at first he just hugged Buck.

“You’re ok.” Eddie said hugging Buck unsure if he was really asking or if he was trying to tell Buck he was ok. Or maybe he was trying to convince himself Buck was ok. Bucks arms slowly wrapped around Eddie.

Eddie pulled Buck in for a kiss. It wasn’t like the normal way they kissed which is rough and dirty. It also wasn’t like the one time quick peck that felt entirely too domestic. This was softer, slower, and a lot more intimate. It deepened became more passionate, but was still so vastly different from their usual kissing. It wasn’t a race to rip each other’s clothes off it was more vulnerable. It was as if it was their first time really kissing, even though they’ve kissed many times before.

“Do you wanna take this upstairs?” Buck asked.

“I came over to make sure you were ok...I didn’t...I don’t expect this.” Eddie said.

“Eddie I know, but I am ok. This is what I need. I want to. I’m alive and I want to do something that makes me feel like that. If you do too then meet me in my bed.” Buck said making his way upstairs shedding his clothes as he went.

Eddie knew he couldn’t resist Buck so he followed after. Buck was laid out in his boxers just waiting for Eddie. Waiting for whatever he had to give him.

Eddie quickly undressed and crawled up leaving a trail of soft kisses up Bucks chest and neck then up to his lips. He went to pin Bucks hands down, but he didn’t pin them down as much as he was holding both of his hands in his while he kissed him.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Eddie asked.

“A little sore, but it was just a fall I’m really ok...this is already helping.”

Eddie knew how much fun it was when it got rough, but right now he just wanted it like this. Nice and slow all he wanted to do was make Buck feel good. After Bucks bad day that’s all he cared about. He didn’t want it to be too much he knew Buck wasn’t hurt bad, but he didn’t wanna risk it. Taking care of Buck was his number one priority right now.

Usually when they’ve finished Eddie gets dressed and leaves almost immediately, no cuddling, not even much talking right after, unless they’re planning their next hookup, or commenting on how amazing the sex was, but today Eddie was in no rush to leave, but Buck was gonna stay at his place before this happened so there’s no difference....right?

Hours later Eddie woke up disoriented before he realized he was asleep in Bucks bed with Buck asleep and his head resting on his chest. This is new. They’ve had a lot of sex, but they still haven’t ever actually slept together. It’s usually quick and dirty and then it’s done.

Eddie just lays there and holds Buck. He lays there and thinks about their night together. He realizes that he felt different than he usually does. This time was different they took it slower, they were more vulnerable and softer with each other. Then it hits him he’s maybe got feelings for Buck, not just sexual, or friendly. Actual feelings for Buck like REALLY likes him. This is a disaster. This is like the number one rule of friends with benefits you’re not supposed to fall for the other person.

Eddie slipped out of the bed to use the bathroom.

“Eddie you can stay.” Buck said fluttering his lashes.

“I will I just need the bathroom I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave me.” Buck said, but it more sounded like he was begging. 

“Im not going anywhere I promise. I just need the bathroom and I’ll be right back.” Eddie said with a soft chaste kiss to Bucks lips.

It was as if the kiss was enough to convince Buck he was staying Buck immediately relaxed. 

Eddie stared at his reflection he thought he could do this. It was supposed to be sex, just sex. Maybe it’s not actually feelings at all. That’s right Eddie is just confused because he’s only ever had sex with people he was in a relationship with. So his brain is telling him it’s feelings...yeah that’s it for sure it’s definitely not feelings. It’s just confusion, because he does care for Buck but in a totally platonic way.

Eddie returned to the bed and Buck snuggled up right next to him, and let out a sigh of relief.

“We should add cuddling to the list of benefits.”

“Yeah.” Eddie said.

He likes it he really does, but this is just gonna make things too messy. Feel too much like they’re a couple. They basically do everything except go on dates, but to be honest some of their meals together have felt rather date like, like when Buck made him lasagna.

“Oh Chris has been asking about doing something, the three of us.”

“Yeah uh like what?”

Buck seemed so nervous. It’s gotta be either Eddies brain tricking him or else it’s Buck knows they’re not acting how you’re supposed to act when you’re just friends with benefits. That’s it. Buck is Eddies friend that’s why he was so tender with him because they’re friends...well that’s what Eddie is trying to convince himself.

“I don’t know. We could do another pizza and movie night, or maybe go to the Zoo or something.” Eddie said. “I swear he really likes you he’d probably be fine with doing chores if he got to do them with you.”

“Trying to get me to do your housework now.” Buck shook his head and laughed.

“It was a joke.” Eddie laughed. “How about we just do dinner and a movie again.”

“Ok now shhhh.” Buck said kissing the corner of Eddies lip gently. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

And it’s like all of Eddies worries temporarily faded away. His confused feelings are future Eddies problems.

Eddie woke up to the smell of coffee. He peeked down stairs and saw Buck doing some dishes.

When Eddie got down stairs he wrapped his arms around Buck from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“How ya feeling?”

“I’m fine....thank you for staying.”

“Of course.” Eddie said as if it was the most obvious choice ever. “It’s what friends do.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t alone last night. Something about almost dying really makes you think ya know....well ok I didn’t almost die but when I was falling I really thought I was a goner.”

“Yeah so did I. I really don’t wanna go to work today.” Eddie sighed.

“I’m going today.”

“After everything that happened.”

“Eddie I’m fine. Yeah it was scary, but I can’t run away from it. Shit happens....I mean I get you being cautious you have Chris, but I don’t....I don’t have anyone. No one really needs me.”

“Buck that’s not true...Maddie does, and I do too. Buck I don’t know what I’d do with out you.”

“Maddie has Chimney and you....you could find someone else to have sex with I’m sure they’d be lining up.”

“Buck no she still needs you, and that is not what I meant at all...I need you for more than sex ok. I’m really bad with words, but I just need you ok? Can you just trust me. I don’t even wanna think about what a world with out Evan Buckley would look like. I need you...I need my bestfriend.”

“You need me?”

“I do.....uh Buck are you lonely?”

“Sometimes.” Buck shrugged.

Eddie knows he shouldn’t say it, but he can’t help it.

“So tonight after work why don’t you come over and we can just be together. Do anything you want.”

“I don’t need a pity invite I’m a big boy I’ll be ok.”

“It’s not pity. For me? Please it would make me feel better.” Eddie sighed. “Plus you’re not gonna leave me all alone are you?”

“Ok I’ll be there....Anything for you Eds.” 

Eddie barely took his eyes off Buck their entire shift. He was just watching to make sure he was ok. Which he was and Eddie knew that, but still he couldn’t help but worry.

“I uh don’t have any spare clothes.” Buck said on the way to Eddies.

“It’s ok you can borrow some.” Eddie smiled.

“Thanks...I should have brought some, but honestly I thought maybe you’d change your mind and just tell me to go home.”

“Honestly you are welcome in my home anytime.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie knew this moment was getting a little to sweet for his liking.

“So I’m what do you want to do tonight?”

“The usual?”

“Buck we don’t have to have sex you can stay no matter what.”

“Having sex with you is never something I have to do it’s something I want to do, but we can just hang out if you don’t want to.”

Buck looks hurt, it’s ok Eddie is capable. He can do the no feelings sex thing. They did it for months without feeling so he can do it again.

“I mean if you’re up to it we could find something to do together.” Eddie smirked.

“How about you just come up with something and then tell me what you want.”

Eddie wasn’t sure where it was going, or what they’d do, but when he was on top of Buck just kissing him it felt good, but he knew it wouldn’t help with his feelings.

“I uh I think I know something you’d like better.” Eddie said reaching down to stroke Buck. “Want me to suck your dick.”

While incredibly hot it doesn’t scream romance the same way kissing Buck does.

“Yeah.”

“Well then let’s see how loud I can make you scream today.” Eddie teased 

Eddie knew this was probably a safer choice than kissing due to the fact that he’s kind of in love with Buck. 

“Eddie I love this, but can’t you just fuck me. I know how hard you are right now. Please that’s what I want.”

Who is Eddie to deny him that. So Eddie did exactly what Buck asked. He tried to be gentle with Buck, but that really made him think of his feelings.

“You sure you’re ok? Don’t wanna hurt you if you’re still sore.”

“I’m ok...You should know by now how much I like it rough....you don’t need to take it slow”

While Eddie knows he can’t fuck away his feelings he still tried. Bucks filthy moans echoed through out the quiet house. Eddie wasn’t completely silent but he was no where near as loud as Buck.

“Might need to buy you a gag. Don’t want to get a noise complaint.”

“I want one...let’s get one.”

“You already got a noise complaint remember.”

“No a gag.”

“Did you bring the dildo? I think I promised you I’d make you come with it.”

“Yeah Eddie I didn’t bring any clothes, but I have a dildo.” Buck teased.

“Sure you didn’t just forget your clothes to walk around naked and tempt me?” 

“Maybe I’ll just walk around naked if you don’t wanna share.”

“Is that a threat because it sounds good to me.....ok this is supposed to be sexy, but really you can borrow some if you want.”

“Eddie the fact that you clarified is really sexy.”

“Yeah?” Eddie said trying not to blush.

“Yeah, but I don’t really think I’ll be need much clothing....I mean depending on what we do.”

Eddie needs to stop. He can’t just break off the sex with out explaining why. Not that he thinks Buck would demand an explanation, but he’d probably be curious as to why Eddie wanted to end that.

“I uh think tonight’s my only free day the next couple days I have to take care of a few things.” Eddie said hating each word as they escaped him, but it was the only choice. The only way to conceal the truth.

“Oh...ok that’s fine I mean at least we had tonight.” Buck said and Eddie felt like he was just seconds away from spilling the truth.

“Yeah, I just have some stuff I need to get done before Chris gets back, and when he does we can all do something together.” Eddie smiled. It is safer with Chris around.

So that’s what Eddie did he stayed away from Buck, he still talked to him at work, but made sure not to sit so close, not to be alone with him...even though nothing would happen at the station. Eddie was trying to get these feelings under control....which wasn’t going well. He just misses Buck, not just because of the sex, but he misses being close to Buck.

Eddie saw a text on his phone from Buck.

Buck: Feel like we haven’t hung out in awhile....I mean it’s only been like a week, but when are he having our movie night? I miss Chris a lot.

I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. That’s all Eddie wants to say.

Eddie: Tomorrow? Chris is pretty tired today and he’d probably fall asleep early tonight.

Buck: Sounds great! Should I bring anything?

Eddie: You never need to worry about that, you’re all we need.

Eddie: For the movie night I mean you don’t need to bring anything.

Eddie really hopes Buck doesn’t think too much of what he said.

Buck: I’ll see ya then.

In Eddies mind it all made sense Chris would almost be like a buffer. Eddie felt a little guilty using his son as shield to try to hide his feelings, but he really didn’t know what else to do.

Eddie was so nervous for Buck to come over. Buck made him nervous, a type of nervousness he’d never felt before. Eddie let out deep breath when he heard the knock that he knew was Buck.

“Hey.” Eddie said with a crack in his voice.

“Hey man.” Buck said pulling Eddie into a hug, Eddie could just melt into it. Eddie knew he was probably extending the hug length too long, but Buck hadn’t pulled away yet either.

They broke apart when Chris was coming down the hall. The moment Eddie saw Buck pick Chris up he knew he messed up BIG time. It all felt too much like Buck was his boyfriend, or even husband. That Buck was a member of their family, which he is, but not in the way Eddie craves. It just feels like they’re together, but they aren’t. 

Eddie was dreading the moment Chris goes to bed. He can’t just be like ok Buck you have to leave because I’m in love with you and if we’re alone I might accidentally confess to you.

Chris was enthralled with the movie meanwhile Eddie had no idea what was happening. He wasn’t watching it his mind was on Buck and how scared he was for the way he’s feeling. His eyes slowly drifted over to Buck. He really wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring when he saw those gorgeous blue eyes looking back at him, so he did the logical thing and quickly looked away.

Eddie saw Chris drifting off and his heart was pounding. Eddie sat there with Chris asleep and the man he’s in love with just on the side.  
Eddie got ready to pick up Chris, but he woke up.

“Can Buck carry me?” Chris yawned.

“Of course he can...if that’s ok with him.” Eddie smiled.

Bucks whole face just lit up. Eddie knew now he’s still ridiculously in love with Buck when Chris is around. Maybe even more so because he sees what their home life would be like. 

When Buck returned Eddie moved to the chair so Buck couldn’t sit right next to him on the couch.

Eddie let out a loud probably over dramatic yawn and stretched.

“I can go if you’re tired.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to feel like you need to leave.”

“I’m sure, I’ll see ya.” Buck smiled as he  
Got up to leave.

“You forgot something.” Eddie said moving closer with every intention to kiss Buck. Until he looked in his eyes and panicked.

“Huh?”

“The left over pizza.” Eddie stammered as he didn’t know what else to say.

“Eds you can have it. I definitely don’t need any more.” Buck said tapping his abs.

“You know your body is like really hot right?Like pure muscle. I think you’d be ok.”

“Are you trying to seduce me.” Buckley teased.

“Uh not tonight. Remember you’re loud and Chris is here, but um again soon.”

Eddie knew it wasn’t fair to lie to Buck. They are friends...best friends, but how could he ever face Buck again when he confesses and Buck tells him he doesn’t love him. How will he go to work, how will they have pizza nights? As hard as it is he’d rather only him have a hard time then get anyone else involved. It’s just gonna take some distance no matter how hard that is to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie has been avoiding Buck. He misses him, he feels guilty, he feels as if he’s missing a piece of himself. His heart aches for Buck, to be near him. 

He can only come up with excuses for so long. He can’t lie forever about not being able to hangout, but it’s looking like he may have to because his feelings aren’t lessening.

Eddie saw Buck approaching him. That smile on his face, it’s really not Eddies fault he fell in love when Buck has a smile like that.

“Hey man, uh you wanna come over tomorrow night?” Buck asked.

“Uhhh.”

“For guys night uh Chimney and Bobby will be there too. It’s a night Shannon has  
Chris right?”

“Yeah, so I could come by.”

Guys night with Buck, luckily Bobby, and Chimney will be there too. Maybe Eddie won’t blurt out something stupid like “I’m in love with you.” Eddie knows he’s been a shitty friend lately, but it’s just until he gets his feelings under control then he can hangout with Buck.

Eddies been trying not to be alone with Buck too much. He knows Buck had noticed, but again he can’t tell him why. You can usually tell your best friend anything, but how do you tell them you’re in love with them with out ruining it all. 

Eddie is the first to arrive and it’s so awkward and it shouldn’t be, but there’s just so much tension.

“Do you hate me?” Buck asks.

“Of course I don’t.”

“Well then what’s up? Why are you ignoring me....Eddie we haven’t had sex in weeks, you barely even talk to me....hell you won’t even look at me. Did you meet someone?”

“No its....I didn’t meet anyone. Let’s talk later the guys should be here soon.”

“They’re not coming.”

“What?”

“I made a fake guys night to get you alone. So what’s up?”

“Nothing ok.”

“Eddie whats going on? We never do anything anymore.”

“Fine you want me.” Eddie said kissing Buck who pushed himaway.

“That’s not what I meant and I don’t want you like this. Eddie talk to me we’re friends.”

“Are we? Ive had a lot of friends in my life and none of them do the things we do.”

“Eddie we don’t need to do that anymore. We can be friends just friends. There’s plenty of nonsexual benefits of being your friend.”

“Buck just stop please.”

“I wanna know what’s wrong.”

“You don’t....it’s gonna make it worse.”

“How?”

“Drop it ok. Look I’m out of here. You really lied to get me here that was kind of shitty.”

Bucks legs being longer he beat Eddie to the door blocking it. 

“Kind of shitty? You’ve been ignoring me and I don’t know why. Just tell me.” Buck demanded.

“Because I love you.” Eddie blurted out.

“What?” Buck asked looking terrified.

“See I knew I shouldn’t tell you, it’s just gonna ruin everything.”

“You don’t love me.”

“Yeah I do.”

“How, how could you love me?” Buck stammered .

“How could I not?”

“Eddie I...I.” Buck stammered

“It wasn’t the plan. Started out as sex, just a nice distraction form everything, but then we added friendship and those friendly feelings mixing with the sex turned into stronger feelings I thought it was nothing thought I was just confused. It was inevitable, you’re so amazing there’s no way it wasn’t gonna happen. Look I’ve tried to fight it, but I can’t, and I can’t pretend anymore. I’m in love with you. I get that you don’t feel it too, and it will take me awhile but, I’m trying to get over you. It’s just hard to be around you when I feel what I feel.”

“So I wasn’t crazy....when you came over after my accident at work. It felt different I mean it’s always amazing with you, but the emotions and the vulnerability.”

“I stayed...I knew I shouldn’t but you asked me to and...” Eddie said before Bucks lips were on his.

“Please don’t ever get over me....Eddie I love you too...I just....I think I thought if we kept hooking up maybe you’d feel it too, and when you started ignoring me I really thought you’d met someone.”

“There’s no one for me but you.....I’m sorry that was really cheesy, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about anyone...no I know I haven’t.”

“I was so close to standing outside your window with a boom box like they do in the movies. Thought I needed to make a romantic gesture.” 

“As romantic as that could be I’m glad you didn’t. The closest thing we have to a song is “Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy” or “Disco Stick”

“Yeah well we might need to come up with something better sometime.”

“Yeah, but for now. I just want you.” Eddie said pinning Buck to the door.

“How about we get me another noise complaint cowboy.” Buck teased.

“Oh we’re getting more than one.” Eddie grinned.

“What am I gonna do when they kick me out?”

“Well I think you might have a new super hot boyfriend you could move in with.”

“Oh do I? Funny I don’t remember being asked.” Buck teased.

“So you’re not my boyfriend? Does that mean I should go pick up some stranger in a bar. I mean it worked out pretty well the first time.” Eddie smirked.

“Ok ok...you don’t have to ask because I know what we are, but do you mean that about me living there...you’d be ok with that? It’s not too quick or anything.” Buck said and Eddie could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I know how I feel about you and I want to be around you every moment possible. So maybe we date officially for a month or two then you move in....until then you’re more than welcome to come over anytime, but if you’re moving in officially we really need to work on keeping you quiet in bed.”

“Can we just like be together tonight, like just hold each other and be close. I need that. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yes! I’ve never been happier to wake up than I was with you next to me.”

The two went up stairs and laid down just staring into eachothers eyes as they laid there.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie sighed.

“Hey, it wasn’t just you I was hiding my feelings too.” Buck said rolling over. “Now will you spoon me?”

“I’d love to.” Eddie said wrapping his strong arms around Buck and holding him close. “We’ll get you another noise complaint in the morning.” 

“Can’t wait.” Buck said.

This was it that happiness he’d been longing for. Eddie now had everything he could ever want. Life before Buck was fine he got lonely sometimes because Chris isn’t always with him. Now he’s got it all perfect kid and the perfect man. Who could ask for anything more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the nice comments! They really mean the world to me and really motivated me to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic because I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr if you want I’m cherishingstydia on there too


End file.
